Gravity
by livinglifeonthestereo
Summary: "Staying away from you is like trying to defy gravity." He said, grabbing her hands. "And I don't want to stay away anymore." Who knew loving someone could be so hard? RxR!


_**Hey guys! I haven't been on here in like.. forever. School and sports and stuff. Anywhoo I wasn't really feeling my last story. It was going nowhere! So I decided to start afresh**____** enjoy! Btw omg the feels on the promo for the next Austin and Ally episode. So excited! **_

"_You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." _

― _Mae West_

Austin was still looking at that damned quote on the restaurant wall. He scanned it over and over, until it was embedded in his brain and seared into his eyelids. But every time he looked over that group of words, he still got that strange feeling in the pit of his gut when he read it the first time.

It was like it was connected him, somehow. Like it would bring him misgivings and downfalls, but also joy and happiness. Like he's…

Austin's current train of thought was cut off by a French fry thrown at his face. He quickly looked across the booth and found his best girlfriend Skylar grinning at him.

"God Austin, I know your ADHD but could you just listen to my story for _once_?" The dark haired girl laughed, with her _yoursostupid_ smile plastered on her face. Austin, being the child he is, made a point to eat the face-fry very slowly and nosily. A group of girls at another table giggled at his actions, and Austin was sure to send a wink their way. Skylar just rolled her eyes and looked down at her phone.

Silence engulfed the table. Not awkward silence, but nice and friendly silence. Skylar, Austin, and his other friend Dez and been together since pre-K. And for the newly graduated 10th graders, they couldn't be any closer.

_It's summer! _Austin cheered in his mind, relishing in the summer high. He planned get tan, surf, and meet some babes. This was going to be the best summer yet!

Austin glanced at the front door of the restaurant just to see the aforementioned friend Dez rush through the doors. Austin and Skylar was accustomed to Dez's crazy outfits and wacko behavior, so when he joined the group at the table and screamed "ORANGE!" , the party didn't question it.

"So, who's excited for summer!" The redhead exclaimed loudly. Austin and Skylar exchanged glances, before smiling at Dez.

"I'm so pumped! Babes and the waves is what it's all about." Austin stated, and fist bumped Dez quickly. A strange look settled on Skylar's face before she visibly shook it off. But Austin caught it and narrowed his eyes.

"What was that look for?" the blond teen said slowly to Skylar.

"Well," she gave the same look, but this time her eyes darted across the teen's favorite restaurant _Salties_ "I don't know if its her, but I think an old classmate named Ally just walked in."

The name stirred up vague memories in Austin's mind, of brown hair, glasses, and a sweet smile.

"Didn't she leave in like, 2nd grade or something?" Dez inquired, also looking in the same direction as Skylar.

In fact, _everyone_ was looking at Ally except Austin. In the small town of Beaufort, N.C, if you're new, people will discover you quickly. Gossip spreads like a wildfire, and the small amount of tragedies that happen once and a while impacts the town greatly. It's more than a close knit community, and a lot of people like it that way.

When Austin finally looked at the girl in the center of attention, Austin couldn't believe his eyes. She was.. beautiful, sexy, cute, a

"Babe…" Dez and Austin simultaneously uttered, with the same look every guy had on in the restaurant.

Standing in a yellow sundress that came to her knees, the girl supposedly known as Ally Dawson looked anything but happy with all the attention. Her hair, curled, came well past her shoulders and ended in blond tips. Her lips were pink and full and her face was smooth and a bit on the pale side. Austin's heart started to race from her beauty.

"Austin," Skylar snapped, looking uncomfortable "You're staring. You too Dez." She looked strangely upset. Austin couldn't place why, but decided not to say anything. He had another thing in mind.

"I'm going to ask her to sit with us." Austin stated and stood up to his full length, never taking his eyes off of Ally. Skylar looked opposed to this idea with a sullen face masking her usually pretty features, whilst Dez still looked in a daze and didn't even acknowledge Austin's leaving.

_Be cool, be cool. _The teen thought to himself as he wove in between tables. As he approached Ally, she swung her large doe eyes to his hazel ones, stunning him for a moment. Her eyes conveyed a message that he couldn't understand. _She's trying to tell me something_.

This distraction caused him stumble on a chair. He cursed and momentarily apologized to the couple at the table, then looked back up to see that the girl was gone.

Damn.


End file.
